Carnaval de Venecia
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: El Doctor ha sido invitado al Carnaval de Venecia por una misteriosa mujer. A pesar de la advertencia de Ood Sigma, el decide viajar a la ciudad italiana. ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Un mensaje en su papel psíquico había aparecido indicándole que debía venir a Venecia para el Carnaval. Una misteriosa mujer de nombre Mina le enviaba una invitación para el gran baile que tendría lugar en el gran palacio situado cerca del gran canal.

No la conocía de nada, ni siquiera de sus viajes pasados en la ciudad de los canales y de Vivaldi. Sin embargo algo, una fuerza que el mismo no podía controlar le empujaba a accionar los mandos de la TARDIS para viajar el 22 de febrero de 1853 fecha a la cual debía acudir.

Llegar al lugar y al día indicados era fácil viajando en una maquina del tiempo como la suya. Mas complicado iba ser encontrar a esta mujer. ¿Como la reconocería? Era evidente que ella le conocía a el. ¿Pero porqué el a ella no? Pronto iba averiguar quien era y porqué le invitaba a pasar la noche en su compañía durante el acontecimiento mas importante del año en Venecia.

Programó en los controladores de la nave, la fecha y el lugar y accionó los motores y partió hacía Italia. El viaje iba a durar unas cuantas horas ya que no se encontraba en el planeta Tierra pero en el planeta de los Oods donde había ido a pasar unos cuantos días para saludar a sus viejos amigos. En el momento de entrar en la TARDIS, el Ood le había advertido que algo iba suceder con esta mujer y que debía tener cuidado. Su sangre iba ser muy solicitada.

Gracias Ood Sigma pero no creo en estas historias.

Aún asi ten cuidado, avisado quedas. ¡Buen viaje Doctor!

Las palabras del Ood estaban ya lejos. Cuando mas se acercaba a la ciudad mas ganas tenía de saber quien era esa tal Mina y porqué le había invitado. Mañana lo averiguaría. Se fue a dormir, sin antes olvidar de poner el piloto automático. Pero no pudo dormir. Tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza le impedían conciliar el sueño. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Y porque este año y no otro? ¿Qué había pasado aquel año para que alguien le pidiera acudir a la ciudad donde se celebraba el Carnaval mas famoso en el planeta tierra?


	2. Chapter 2

Unas horas más tarde llegaba a Venecia. La TARDIS había aterrizado en la playa del Lido, la playa más famosa de la ciudad, cerca a una villa de estilo renacentista, el estilo dominante en arquitectura. Observo un rato a la gente que iba paseando por el paseo marítimo y decidió acoplar su habitual vestimenta a algo más adecuado para la ocasión. Conservó su traje pero debajo se puso una camisa de chorreras de encaje sujetadas por un broche de oro blanco que rodeaba un diamante de forma cónica, que solo se encontraban en un lugar del universo, Gallifrey. Era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su planeta del cual había huido hacía ya cuatrocientos años. En lugar de sus zapatillas blancas tan características, se puso unas botas negras. Y finalmente por encima de todo, una capa negra y una máscara blanca. Salió al encuentro de la misteriosa Mina. Mientras iba paseando por las calles de Venecia, observaba que cada persona iba vestida con unos trajes increíbles, llenos de todo lujo de detalles y con unas máscaras impresionantes. Entre toda esta multitud seguro se encontraba ella. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo característico que pudiese indicar que era ella pero solo veía mascaras, capas, corsés y metros y metros de encajes y brocados. ¿Cómo iba a reconocerla si todos vestían igual?

Siguió callejeando por la ciudad conducido por una extraña fuerza, aquella que le había hecho accionar los mandos de la TARDIS para venir hasta aquí, y que le guiaba por la ciudad cuando de pronto se encontró con una mujer increíblemente guapa. No cabía la menor duda de que era ella, la mujer misteriosa que le había invitado al Carnaval. La estuvo observando un buen rato sin decirle nada. Ella entonces se le acercó

- Buenos días Doctor, bienvenido de nuevo a Venecia.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Mina?

- Si, Doctor. No pensaba que vendría usted

- No pude hacer de otra manera, aún si quererlo una fuerza extraña me ha ido empujando hasta aquí. ¿Me tiene mas que intrigado.

- En su debido tiempo Doctor, pronto lo sabrá. Mientras tanto, haga el favor, considérelo como un honor, de acompañarme al gran baile del Carnaval. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de negocios en otro momento.

El doctor estaba fascinado por esta mujer, por su increíble belleza, su cuerpo enfundado dentro de un magnifico corsé de encaje y brocado en tonos granates y plateados conjuntado a una falda plateada de terciopelo y tul parecía esculpido por el gran Canova. ¿Porqué se sentía tan atraído por esa mujer y al mismo tiempo tan extrañado? ¿Qué había querido decirle el Ood Sigma? Aunque hubiese querido huir no podía, esa extraña fuerza que le atormentaba se lo impedía. En parte lo deseaba, amaba mas que nadie el riesgo, vivir sensaciones nuevas. Y estaba mas que convencido que Mina le iba a hacer vivir algo que jamas había vivido en años.

- Mina, gustosamente, le acompañaré al gran baile. Si me permite dándole su brazo.

- ¡Que caballeroso es usted Doctor!

- Cosas que nos enseñan en la academia.

- ¿Que se siente siendo el último de su especie?

El doctor la miró pero no contestó. Un instante mas tarde,

- Yo también soy la última. Así que me puede decir lo que se siente al ser el último señor del tiempo de Gallifrey.

- ¿Como conoce a mi planeta?

- Conozco mas de lo que usted puede imaginar. Usted no se acuerda pero nos conocemos.

- Efectivamente no me acuerdo pero espero que usted me refresque la memoria. Siento ser descortés con usted Mina, pero no tengo ni la mínima idea de quien puede ser usted pero al mismo tiempo siento una atracción hacía usted que no había sentido desde hacía años. Me tiene completamente fascinado –

Y mientras hablaban llegaron al gran palacio.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Sigue sin recordar? – le dijo Mina al Doctor cuando llegaron delante del Palacio donde en unos instantes iba a tener lugar el gran baile del Carnaval.

- ¿Debería?

- Fue donde nos vimos por primera vez ¿De verdad Doctor, que no lo recuerda?

- No, lo siento.

- No se acuerda porque no fue con estos ojos que me vio.

El Doctor cada vez estaba más sorprendido con lo que le decía Mina.

- Doctor, busque en lo más profundo de su memoria, donde nunca se ha atrevido a viajar y ahí encontrará a una niña pequeña en una góndola a punto de ahogarse. Esa niña soy yo y usted me salvó. ¿Lo recuerda?

Cerró los ojos y hizo memoria, busco y busco en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y entonces la vio. Ahí estaba en esa típica embarcación que navegaba por los canales de la ciudad.

- Ahora si lo recuerdo pero lo tenía tan profundamente anclado en mi memoria que lo tenía olvidado.

- Pues esta niña que salvó cuando era pequeña necesita más que nunca de su ayuda porque esta noche va a morir.

- ¿Cómo sabe que va a fallecer?

- Doctor, He visto mi futuro y mi vida, si sigo teniendo una, acaba esta noche durante el gran baile.

Entraron dentro del Palacio y se dirigieron hacia la gran sala donde se oían los primeros compases de las notas tocadas por los violinistas y donde ya se encontraban unas cuantas parejas todas con trajes y vestidos increíbles y cuyo rostro estaba escondido bajo una máscara. Hoy era el día de todos los excesos, cada uno olvidaba su verdadero yo y se convertía unos instantes en otra persona. Incluso podían convertirse en su enemigo más odiado y llegar a bailar con el sin que este se diese cuenta de ello.

- ¿Mina, ahora que recuerdo quien es usted porque no me dice porqué me ha hecho venir hasta aquí hoy?

- ¡Doctor, ya se lo he dicho! Voy a morir esta noche.

Mina había quitado sus guantes y el Doctor vio unas manos blancas, casi transparentes. Cogió una de ellas en la suya y descubrió que era, no fría pero glacial. Jamás había tocado una mano tan helada. Parecía como la mano de un cuerpo muerto. Aún así siguió agarrándola y con las notas de música empezó a bailar con ella, con aquella niña que había salvado hacía mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailaron unas cuantas horas sin preocuparse de quien les rodeaba, olvidándose de todo y de todos. El Doctor guiaba a Mina por todos los rincones de la estancia y por un rato dejó de preocuparse de lo que le había dicho Ood Sigma antes de partir. Las manos de ella seguían frías, heladas por mucho que él las calentara con las suyas. Un instante más tarde, por fin tenía la prueba de quien era ella. Mirándose en un espejo observo con terror que la mujer no se reflejaba en el. Agarrándola fuertemente la sacó de la sala de baile y la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos

- ¡Dios, Mina! Es usted una vampira, ¿Se da cuenta de lo que es?

- Si claro Doctor y lo siento.

- ¿Lleva mucho así?

- Unos 300 años ya, es lo más que me puedo acordar. He dejado de contar los días en los que cada noche me acuesto dentro de un ataúd de madera negra y terciopelo granate. Es mi maldición cotidiana. No puedo impedirlo. Pero no quiero morir.

- ¿Y cómo hace para?...

La mujer lo interrumpió

- Si le puede ser de consuelo, no he matado a nadie desde que me convirtieron en un vampiro. Me he alimentado de las ratas del canal. Un joven que conoce mi secreto, se ha encargado de recoger su sangre y traérmela dentro de unos frascos de cristal de Murano. Pero me estoy muriendo y necesito sangre nueva.

- ¡Mina, no puede morir, está ya muerta!

- ¡No Doctor, no estoy muerta. Como usted soy la última de mi especie. El Vampiro que me convirtió formaba parte de una familia de Venecia y todos poco a poco fueron atrapados y dejaron de existir. Usted es el último de su especie y hace todo para que así sea. Ayúdeme a ser la última de la mía. Por favor Doctor, ayúdeme, se lo suplico.

- Mina, no puedo ayudarle. Lo siento.

- Doctor muero esta noche, lo he visto. Usted también lo verá. Aún así y sabiendo lo que me va a pasar me arriesgo a que así sea.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque es mi destino, no lo puedo cambiar. Los acontecimientos deben suceder como los he visto en mi sueño.

Y con esta frase que retumbaba sin parar dentro de su cabeza, salió con Mina del palacio.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando ya estaban lejos del palacio donde el baile seguía su curso con las últimas personas presentes, el Doctor se detuvo y miró a Mina. ¿Qué había querido decir y que tenía que ver el con ello? La mujer le devolvió la mirada pero era una mirada entre distante y triste.

- ¿Mina?

- ¿Si, Doctor?

- ¿Me va a contar que quiere de mí?

- Es usted señor del tiempo, es inmortal…

- ¿Y? dijo el Doctor interrumpiéndola.

- Doctor, usted vive eternamente.

- No Mina, se equivoca. No vivo eternamente, no muero pero me regenero y eso equivale a morir.

- No Doctor, sigue viviendo, mire, cuando le dije de mirar en lo más profundo de su memoria, me encontró, recordó a aquella niña a punto de ahogarse en el gran canal. Si estuviese muerto no lo hubiese recordado.

- Si, tengo mis recuerdos, pero yo como persona cambio, dejo de ser el que era antes para convertirme en otro hombre. Por eso al regenerarme, muero.

- Aún así sigue viviendo aunque se convierta en otro hombre.

- Es la maldición de los señores del tiempo, la del último señor del tiempo. Y así hasta el final.

- Y por eso me puede ayudar Doctor.

- ¿Ayudarle?

- Si, ayudarme

- ¿Cómo?

- Permitiéndome beber de su sangre

- ¿Qué?

- Dándome de su sangre, volviéndome inmortal para siempre

- Mina, es imposible, por más que quisiera y no lo quiero, jamás podría llegar a la inmortalidad solo por beber de mi sangre. Porque ya le he dicho que no lo quiero y porque es imposible que la sangre de un señor del tiempo pueda mezclarse con la de un humano o de un ser vivo terrestre. Y porque ya está muerta.

- ¡Miente!

- No, Mina, no miento. Y si no quiero darle de mi sangre es por su propio bien. Aún recuerdo a esta niña a la cual salve y no quiero que por mi culpa sufra más de lo que ya está sufriendo.

- Doctor, pero así debe ser. Lo he visto y no quiero cambiarlo

- Mina, me ha dicho que hoy era el día en que moría. Por favor es un sueño, los sueños nunca son reales. Olvídese de él.

- Por más que quisiera mi final está ya trazado, no puedo cambiarlo.

- ¡Mina! Si quiere lo puede cambiar.

- Doctor, por favor no insista.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa cercana a la playa del Lido donde el Doctor había dejado su TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

Mina empujó una puerta de madera y se adentró en la casa seguida por el Doctor. La entrada estaba decorada con telas en tonos granates y plateados y candelabros de plata sobre repisas de mármol y madera y cayendo del techo una enorme araña de cristal. Al fondo se podía ver una escalera de mármol. El Doctor observaba la estancia y se detuvo delante de un cuadro que representaba a una niña. Era Mina, de pequeña.

- ¿Doctor, es así como me ve en sus recuerdos?

- Si, Mina. Así es como la veo.

Subió lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a otra estancia parecida a la de la entrada pero que esta vez daba a un salón donde se podía observar unas llamas dentro de una chimenea. Entraron, Mina se sentó en uno de los sofás y invito el Doctor a sentarse a su lado.

- Doctor, por favor, venga aquí a mi lado.

Se acercó y cuando estaba ya cerca ella le cogió la mano y la llevó a su boca pero sin tocarla. Solo necesitaba en ese momento sentir entre sus manos la presencia de sangre y olerla. El Doctor la miraba intrigado pero al mismo tiempo fascinado por la dulzura con la que Mina jugueteaba con su mano. Y ella siguió un rato con el mismo juego. Dejó la mano del Doctor y se quitó la máscara. La estuvo mirando. Para una no muerta, una vampiresa, era una mujer muy guapa. Se levantó y entonces empezó poco a poco a quitarse la ropa. El Doctor la miraba mientras iban cayendo primero el corsé, seguido de la sobre falda, de la falda y para acabar con una blusa negra que se transparentaba a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea. Y quitándose la blusa

- Doctor, mireme, por favor mireme

La miró y vio un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y llagas.

- ¿Mina?

- ¿Siente asco, repugnancia, miedo?

- Nada de eso, siento tristeza, una gran tristeza por usted. ¿Que le ha pasado?

- Doctor, no solo me he alimentado de la sangre de las ratas pero también de la de un hombre. No pude hacer de otra manera. Y resultó que su sangre estaba contaminada y hizo que la mía empezará a sufrir cambios y luego los sufriera mi cuerpo. Y ahora tiene el aspecto que usted puede observar. Pero con su sangre, todo cambiará, me purificaré y seré inmortal para siempre. Mina la niña del gran canal, por siempre viva.


	8. Chapter 8

Cubriéndola con su capa negra para que no cogiera frio, algo bastante irónico en el fondo ya que el cuerpo de Mina por mucho que lo calentara, estaba permanentemente frio. La vista de su cuerpo no le molestaba, le molestaba mas bien ver sufrimiento en el y no podía aceptarlo.

- ¿Mina, que le pasó?

- Fue hace muchos años doctor, acababa de cumplir los 20 años y vino a la cuidad un hombre con el que entable una relación durante la cual pasábamos horas y horas leyendo poesías y escuchando música. Hasta que un día sin yo poder hacer nada, sentí como sus fríos colmillos se clavaban dentro de mi piel y como su boca iba succionando mi sangre. Sentí como mi cuerpo se vacía, tuve escalofríos, retortijones. Fue una sensación horrible. Y poco a poco me fue educando en ser una vampiresa, pero yo me negué en matar a humanos, ni siquiera quería beber de su sangre y entonces conocí a Ariel que se convirtió en mi suministrador de sangre matando las ratas del Canal. Lo demás son solo banalidades comunes a todos los vampiros.

- Mina, siento lo que le ha pasado le dijo pensando que ya se había olvidado de su propósito pero...

- Yo, ya no, sobretodo sabiendo que puedo conseguir la eternidad. - Doctor, no hable por favor - poniéndole un dedo encima de la boca. Se abalanzó sobre el y agarrándolo con las manos se acerco a su cuello.

El Doctor no hizo nada para impedírselo. Sintió como los dos colmillos de Mina iban entrando dentro de su piel y su carne y como iba chupando su sangre. No hizo nada porque sabía lo que pasaría. Le había advertido.

- Doctor, ayúdeme, no quiero morir – dijo la mujer dándose cuenta que el mal estaba hecho.

- Lo siento Mina, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Doctor, que me está pasando?

- Mina, lo siento, le advertí, le dije que mi sangre no era compatible y aun así siguió adelante. ¿Porqué?

- Porque guardaba la esperanza que la premonición era falsa que no iba a morir pero que su sangre me iba a dar la vida eterna.

- ¡No!, mire, se está muriendo.

- Doctor, por favor, se lo suplico.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.

- Doctor, ¿se acordara de mi? - preguntó cuando ya se acercaba al momento final

- Siempre. Se lo prometo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Y entonces en el momento de que sus labios se posaron en su cara, el cuerpo de Mina empezó a descomponerse poco a poco y lo que era carne se convirtió en piedra y lo que era piedra se convirtió en polvo que fue cayendo sobre el suelo de madera. Mina había muerto como lo había predicho y el Doctor ya no podía hacer nada por ella. Salió de la mansión y se fue hacia la TARDIS. Cuando ya estaba volando sobre Venecia, vio un destello de luz salir de casa de Mina y unos instantes mas tarde el fantasma de Mina tal como la había visto por primera vez apareció en medio de la nave.

- Gracias Doctor, gracias por salvarme.

Y desapareció para siempre. Mina era por fin libre.


End file.
